madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 11 Chapter 4
Summary Part 1: Valentina's Meeting with the Moonlight Knights Part 2: Hill Fort Part 3: Negotiation Between Hans and Valentina Part 4: Brune Army's Second Defeat Part 5: Fire At Hill Fort Part 6: Klugel's Last Stand and Death Part 7: Legnica's New Vanadis In one wastelands's crossroads between Silesia and Legnica, a woman whose name as Figneria is seeing Bargren while hearing its words that the twin daggers accept her as a new Vanadis. During her journey to Silesia, she recalls about a girl who was adopted by the Silver Gale Mercenaries's former leader, Vissarion. Despite her once time skepticism towards herself for being a Vanadis like Elen, Fine decides to move forward for Silesia. Part 8: Ludmila's Visit to Fort Forney Elsewhere, ten days after the Sun Festival, Mila returns to Olmutz and received a news from Fort Forney regarding Muozinel Army's 5.000 troops at Molave River's nearby. Finding the invasive army of 5,000 suspicious, Mila decides to lead her 2,000 troops for Fort Forney despite her knights suggest her not to go to the site by herself. Still, Mila insists on going for Fort Forney because she is yet certain if her army could capable in fending off against Muozinel Army. The following day, Mila and her 2,000 troops leave Olmutz with her whilst her other 2,000 troops are left to guarding the Imperial Palace. Four days later, Mila and her army have arrive to Fort Forney and greeted by the fort general Rezanov. When Mila ask Rezanov about the Muozinel Army's activity, all Rezanov could report is that there Muozinel Army stationed at Molave Riverside where the soldiers proclaimed their activities as "march training". When Mila is watching the Muozinel Army from afar, Rezanov expresses hi suspicions over Muozinel Army's numbers to Mila which she agrees as she is holding Lavias whilst keeping a close watch for the Muozinel Army. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Eleonora Viltaria *Valentina Glinka Estes *Limlisha *Hans von Klugel *Ludmila Lourie Mentioned *Melisande Thenardier New *Figneria Alshavin *Rezanov Important Notes *Valentina plays a focal role in this chapter where she used both Tigre and Hans like chess-piece for her own benefit. Whilst willing to "assist" Brune to fend off Sachstein, she also made her "deal" with Hans to ensure the western kingdom's successful invasion and even "support" Melisande's uprising against Regin. At the end of the day though, none are the wiser to realize that both sides have fallen into Valentina's deceitful plot in her quest to be Zhcted's Queen. *Unlike the other Vanadises he befriended with, Tigre has questionable feelings towards Valentina even after hearing one of her suggestion to defeat Sachstein Army, which appeared to be more cruel than the second one. Due to their suspicions about the Void Vanadis's possible plot, even Elen and Lim express their ill feelings against Valentina. *The false rumor about Tigre being Zhcted's "puppet general" by Hans would play a key element to strain the relationship between Brune and Tigre, though it was actually influenced by Valentina's scheme for Zhcted to "invade" Brune without realizing the Void Vanadis's desire to witness Brune's chaos. In a twist of irony however, not even he realized that he has been played by Valentina. *A new Vanadis named Figneria is elected as a new Vanadis of Legnica and also appeared to be a former mercenary who is acquainted with the Silver Gale Mercenaries former mercenaries. Elen's connection with the once renowned mercenary group also slightly noted by Fine herself. Trivia Unanswered Question *Having both Tigre and Hans played in her hands, it is unknown if Valentina still interest upon Tigre despite she is also orchestrating a scheme in framing Tigre as "traitor" again. *Whilst what is known about Fine is her background as an old acquaintance of the Silver Gale Mercenaries, anything about Fine is actually unknown. Category:Volume 11 Category:Light Novel Chapter